


A Surprising Visit

by Tahlruil



Series: Winding Roads to Flowering Fields [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Except he totally is, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Kira Wants to Be a Good One, M/M, POV Stiles, Peter is Still Bad at Video Games, Peter is not amused, Peter loves Stiles, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sing-alongs, Stiles Feels, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: "No! It's not... it's nothing like that. Hi Stiles. I'm sorry for just, you know. Showing up like this? But I thought that if I called or texted you might not. Uhm. Open the door. I still should have texted. I'm sorry. It's just that you mentioned watching Mulan and I really love that movie. And we've all been being really bad friends except maybe you and I weren't friends? Because with everything that happened I feel like I never got to know you, not really. And then I guess I got caught up in trying to get to know Scott. Have I mentioned I'm sorry?""Couple times," Stiles said, blinking a few times as he tried to process what was going on. "So you came over to hang out?""You sound surprised," Kira said quietly. She looked kind of sad, which he didn't completely get but whatever. "Which means I'm a terrible friend. But!" Kira reached into her bag and pulled out a DVD - it was Mulan, and Stiles felt something warm and sort of gooey unfurl in his chest. He already had a copy, but that she had brought one meant that she really had come to watch it. She had come just to hang out with him without pack business forcing her to, and that was pretty awesome. "I'm going to try and change that."





	A Surprising Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I was supposed to write today, but it's what came out, sooooo... XD Here it is. Unbeta'd and under-edited, but here which is the important part. XD
> 
> And I even finished it before 1AM!!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy it, maybe leave me some comments if'n ya do. <3

"Who took my clothes out of the dryer when they were still wet? Peter, if you--"

"Do I look like someone who does laundry at other people's homes, Christopher? Because I can assure you that I have far better things to do with my time."

"I didn't ask if you were doing laundry, I asked if you took my clothes out of the dryer and left them in a dripping clump on top of it." Chris sounded like he was talking through gritted teeth, and Stiles was a horrible person for finding it as funny as he did. Hearing Peter Hale and Chris Argent arguing over things like laundry and groceries was fucking hilarious. The highlight of his day, most of the time.

Which was really sad and pathetic when he let himself think about it.

"Hate to bust this love-fest up," Stiles interrupted from where he was stretched out on the couch, flipping through channels. "But it was probably my dad. I know he wore his last pair of uniform pants yesterday, so he probably had to do a rush job this morning."

"And he couldn't put my clothes back in the dryer?" Chris sounded so deeply offended that Stiles couldn't help but start to laugh. The guy could deal with monsters and shit without even blinking, but God forbid somebody mess up his chore rotation.

"Dude. I'd be surprised if he remembered to use detergent and fabric softener. Laundry is not exactly his strong point."

"Well he's going to learn."

"I've been trying for years, Chris. If you manage to actually teach him I will bow down before you and worship you as a god."

Stiles couldn't hold back a yelp when Peter smoothly vaulted over the back of the couch to settle on the far end. He was on top of Stiles' feet at first, which was nice and warm but also pretty freaking uncomfortable. It took a bit of wriggling of Stiles' part and amusement on Peter's before he got himself free; in retaliation he plopped his feet down in Peter's lap. "If anyone in this house deserves to be worshiped it's me," the werewolf said, nose lifted up into the air.

"The only thing you deserve is a bullet or two in the leg."

"I didn't mess up your precious laundry, Christopher, so I have no idea why--"

The latest argument was put on hold when the doorbell rang. Eager to escape the escalating bout of bickering, Stiles quickly rolled off the couch. "I got it! Nobody wolf out or draw weapons before I get back."

Stiles tripped a few times on the way to the front door, and he didn't really appreciate the way he could hear Peter snorting behind him. So he wasn't the most graceful person in the whole world. At least he'd never gone on a killing spree, unlike _some_ people who may have been justified but had still been kinda crazy at the time. Peter was just jealous.

The son of the sheriff probably should know better than to just open the door without seeing who it was, but Stiles felt pretty safe from things like home invasions. Just a room away was his wolf and a Hunter after all. They wouldn't let anyone hurt him, even if Chris should hate him and probably did even if he was really good at hiding it. Besides, after facing the shit he had, the idea of a robber sort of paled in comparison. And since it was just before noon, it was probably a delivery guy or something anyway. Robbers didn't usually start prowling until after lunch.

What he got when he flung the door open wide was a lot better than any robber but way more surprising than a UPS driver.

"Kira?" Stiles was sure he looked and sounded like an idiot, because he sure was staring like one, but... what the hell? "Uh... is there pack stuff going on? Did I miss a meeting or something? Scott didn't--"

"No! It's not... it's nothing like that. Hi Stiles. I'm sorry for just, you know. Showing up like this? But I thought that if I called or texted you might not. Uhm. Open the door. I still should have texted. I'm sorry. It's just that you mentioned watching Mulan and I really love that movie. And we've all been being really bad friends except maybe you and I weren't friends? Because with everything that happened I feel like I never got to know you, not really. And then I guess I got caught up in trying to get to know Scott. Have I mentioned I'm sorry?"

"Couple times," Stiles said, blinking a few times as he tried to process what was going on. "So you came over to hang out?"

"You sound surprised," Kira said quietly. She looked kind of sad, which he didn't completely get but whatever. "Which means I'm a terrible friend. But!" Kira reached into her bag and pulled out a DVD - it was Mulan, and Stiles felt something warm and sort of gooey unfurl in his chest. He already had a copy, but that she had brought one meant that she really had come to watch it. She had come just to hang out with him without pack business forcing her to, and that was pretty awesome. "I'm going to try and change that."

The way he sort of wanted to cry was almost as pathetic as the way he lived for Peter and Chris' arguments.

"Cool! Great. Awesome. Come on in," he enthused, stepping aside and ushering her in. "Have you eaten? Because I'm having a craving for pizza. Do you like pizza? Scratch that, everyone likes pizza. What do you like on it?"

"Just pepperoni is good for me," Kira chirped as she toed off her shoes and trailed after him into the living room. "Unless you want something like a meat lovers maybe. Oh! Hi Peter, Chris."

Stiles had expected disdain from her when it came to Peter, because that was what most of the pack felt for him. At the best he hoped she would kind of ignore him. She hadn't been around for all the craziness that was Peter being all kill-happy, then dead, then resurrected. So Stiles could see where Kira wouldn't have such strong feelings about Peter, and she was even _smiling_ at the werewolf.

Stiles couldn't help but lunge forward and hug her, because she was _awesome_.

"We can totally just do pepperoni," he told her after she had 'eeped' then carefully hugged him back. "Kira? Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, sounding a bit bewildered. "Are you okay Stiles?"

"Yeah! Yup. Totally. Welcome to casa de Stilinski, I hope you enjoy your stay. Lemme go order that pizza. I could also go for some wings - you want wings? Or fries or anything? We have soda and juice already. Do you want soda? Peter! Get Kira a soda while I call for pizza."

"I am not your servant, Stiles," the werewolf called back. "Hello Kira," he added, more warmth in his voice than he showed to anyone but Stiles and (sometimes) his dad. "Since I'm not a barbarian and the best host you're likely to find despite the fact that I don't live here... can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have you know I am a fantastic host."

"You haven't even greeted our guest yet, so I'm going to have to disagree."

"Or maybe you and Stiles were talking to her and I didn't want to overwhelm her. How are you, Kira?"

Stiles didn't quite catch Kira's reply over the ringing of the phone, but he did hear the way she sounded a little confused. Chris and his wolf could definitely have that effect on people. They were just lucky his dad wasn't home; Stiles had a feeling the sheriff would have gone in for a hug too. As soon as the pizza place picked up, Stiles ordered a large pepperoni pizza, then pulled his phone away from his ear. "Did we come down on the side of wings?"

"Yes to the wings!" Kira cheered from the couch. "I just got my allowance, so we can go halvsies and splurge. Make sure you get lots of blue cheese."

Once he'd finished the order, Stiles headed for the couch himself. He was pleased to see a glass of soda on the coffee table for Kira - for all that he said he wasn't a servant, Peter was pretty well trained. "You don't have to go in on lunch - it can be my treat."

"I'm the one who showed up uninvited," she countered with a shrug. "And besides, I've been awful to you lately. Really I should be paying for the whole pizza. It should be an apology pizza."

"I don't need an apology pizza," Stiles told her, feeling all warm and fond of her again. "Just... you know. Thanks for coming over. I didn't think..."

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry."

"Okay, we can be done with 'sorry' now. You're here, I'm here, there's pizza on the way and we have a movie to watch. Don't ruin it with apologies."

"Alright. Should we wait to start the movie until the pizza gets here?"

"We probably should. Do you... wanna play a game or something while we wait? Peter would love to play Call of Duty with you."

As he finished speaking, the man himself set another glass of soda on the coffee table with a loud 'thunk'. "Peter," he started, a hint of a growl in his voice. "Would love to do no such thing. If I didn't know better, sweetheart, I'd say you were trying to embarrass me in front of company."

Stiles couldn't help but shoot an anxious look at Kira when his wolf used the endearment. None of the pack really seemed to know about him and Peter - not that there was anything to know, exactly, except that Peter helped him function - but he knew they wouldn't like it if they did. Kira was probably judging him so hard just then... except that he couldn't see that on her face. She was a little wide-eyed, sure, but she didn't look disgusted or anything. That was... that was good.

"I've never played Call of Duty, so I don't think you'd be the one who ended up embarrassed."

"No, it'd be him," Chris offered helpfully as Peter threw himself onto the couch at Stiles' other side. His wolf was pouting, even if he would never admit it. "He's terrible at it. I hadn't ever played either and I managed to beat him."

Peter was growling and staring at the TV, arms crossed over his chest and fingers flexing. Stiles knew he was itching to wolf out and start a real fight with Chris, but was holding himself back. It was admirable, really, the way the two of them only drew blood once or twice a week. "Come on, Peter," he said as he nudged his wolf playfully. "It's just a game. It isn't anything to get so upset about."

"I'm not _upset_."

Kira had started to giggle beside him, and Stiles started to beam. As soon as Peter saw that, his pout melted into the soft expression that Stiles knew only he ever saw. It was gone almost as quickly as the werewolf sniffed dismissively before standing and stalking toward the TV. "Walk her through the controls," he said, tossing Stiles the bright pink controller. Stiles knew the only reason he'd gone to start up the console was so he could make sure he didn't have to use it.

Stiles rolled his eyes but did as Peter had commanded - without throwing in any 'I'm not a servant' comments, because he wasn't an asshole. Well, he was, but not _all_ the time. Before long the game was up and running, and Stiles could not believe his eyes. He wouldn't have thought it possible even an hour ago, but his wolf had finally met his match.

Kira was just as wonderfully, _hilariously_ awful as Peter was, and it was probably the best thing he'd ever seen.

Both of their characters were standing in plain sight, out in the open, and neither one of them had managed to shoot the other. Peter was flashing fangs, and the lamp on Kira's left had flared to life and then gone dark several times. Stiles should stop them before they lost control and destroyed anything, but he was laughing way too hard to form the words.

Even when the doorbell rang, he couldn't bring himself to stop laughing. It was Chris who went to the door, while Peter leaped at the chance to declare the game over and turn it off. His wolf was muttering under his breath and Kira was pouting - Stiles considered the whole thing a rousing success.

"Pizza's here," Chris called. Stiles hurried off the couch to go and pay for it, but by the time he got to the door it was already closing and Chris had their food in his hands. "It's my treat, Stiles," the man said kindly. More kindly than Stiles deserved, really, and he _definitely_ didn't deserve the way Chris ruffled his hair when passing by. "I'll just take a slice and a few wings up to my room in return - I've got some work to do, and I have a feeling your movie day would be extremely distracting."

"Probably," Stiles agreed while trailing after that man to the kitchen. "I fully intend to belt out all the songs and I'm pretty sure Kira might do the same. You sure you wanna pay for the pizza? I can afford it, you know." 

"I don't mind. It's... nice, seeing you with a friend. Have fun kid."

Chris ruffled his hair again, and sometimes Stiles could almost believe that Chris didn't blame him for everything. While he got out plates for himself, Kira and Peter, Chris grabbed the slice and wings before retreating upstairs to his room. He sort of expected Peter to leave too, maybe go to the apartment that supposedly still existed even if his wolf never seemed to go there anymore.

But when he got back to the living room, Peter seemed quite happy to be chatting with Kira. "I'm surprised your parents haven't moved away," he was saying as Stiles set the pizza and wings on the coffee table. "I know your mother only returned because of the Nogitsune." Stiles' hands jerked, and Peter immediately reached up to curl his hand around the back of Stiles' neck. The heavy pressure settled him before he could work himself into a panic. Even with it, he had to take a few deep breaths to re-center himself; the whole time, Peter's thumb was massaging small circles into his tense muscles.

Kira was quiet through the interaction, but she did reach out and brush her fingers over the back of Stiles' hands. The move was careful, hesitant, like maybe she didn't think it would be welcome. That couldn't be farther from the truth, so Stiles shot a small, shaky smile her way. She returned it, then slid to the floor and started putting plates together. "Well my dad already gave up his job at Columbia," she told Peter, pretending Stiles wasn't hovering at the edge of a panic attack with only a (probably) psychotic werewolf keeping him from tipping over. "And my, you know, powers have manifested or whatever, so I have to be trained. Beacon Hills is already so weird... if I can keep from getting killed this is probably the best place to do that."

"Too true. It's the 'not getting killed' bit that might be a bit tricky. But I suppose the... True Alpha," Peter said, upper lip curling into an expression of distaste. "Will do his best to keep you safe. He's so predictable that way." Kira briefly looked offended on Scott's behalf, but then she shrugged.

"I guess. But I can take care of myself too," she told them both brightly, passing Stiles a plate. Then she did the same for Peter, and Stiles loved her just a little bit for that. "I'm getting a lot better at this whole kitsune thing. See?" With an expression of intense concentration on her face, she held one hand out to one of the lamps. The bulb began to glow steadily, and it didn't even explode the way her earliest attempts at control had. It stayed lit for several seconds, and then she let it go out. "See?!" she said again, bouncing a little on her knees.

"Very impressive," Peter said. He almost sounded sincere, which made Stiles think that maybe his wolf was willing to give Kira a shot. Like maybe his wolf might like her a little for coming over to hang out. "Has your mother been teaching you?"

"I mean... a little? She's mostly being cryptic and such. I guess we're not the same kind of kitsune, so she doesn't necessarily know how my powers work. And anyway she says that I have to figure out how to earn my tails on my own. I'm working on it. I think I'm doing alright."

"Mmm." Peter was up to something, Stiles could practically smell it. He didn't have his diabolical face on though, so he figured he could let it go. "Sit down and start eating - I'll put in the movie for you." Peter gave his neck one last, firm squeeze, then let him go.

"Thanks! Are you going to watch it with us?" she asked, sounding like she wouldn't mind if he did. Stiles almost hugged her again, but that would probably be weird. Instead he plopped down and knocked shoulders with her, sending another smile her way. It felt like he had smiled more that day than he had in months. It felt... it felt _good_ , even if he didn't deserve it. He was even looking forward to eating a meal, which was new and exciting in the wake of his possession.

Kira swayed into him in return, and it suddenly hit Stiles how long it had been since anyone but Peter, his dad or Chris had touched him. He was more grateful than he could say, more than he should be, when her shoulder stayed pressed to his. Movies were always better with friends, when you were close and connected to someone while the story played out. And maybe Peter didn't join them on the floor - his dignity probably wouldn't allow it - but he did sit on the couch directly behind Stiles. So while Mulan fed the chickens in her... unique way, Stiles had a friend against his side and was leaning back against his wolf's legs.

It was pretty awesome, and way more than he'd expected from anyone in the pack lately. Kira didn't want anything from him, and she hadn't even mentioned the disappearances that were still going on in the Preserve. There hadn't been a single thing that made him think that she was just using him. Even Peter seemed pleased by her appearance, and his wolf was better at reading people than anyone else he'd met. So if his wolf wasn't all upset and bent out of shape by her visit, it probably was legit.

Stiles might have a friend who could stand the sight of him again.

"Okay, first musical number is coming up. Do we wanna divvy up parts, or just sing what our hearts tell us too?"

"Just to be clear, I will not be singing at all."

"Peter, you have to!" Kira told him, and yeah, she was officially his favorite pack member. Well, aside from Peter and Scott. "What if we let you have Shang's part in 'I'll Make a Man Out of You'?"

Kira was clearly magic or werewolf catnip or something, because Peter was actually _considering_ it. "... that's the only song I'll be singing."

"No dice," Stiles broke in. "If you know this movie well enough to sing that song, than you gotta chime in on the other ones dude. It's the law."

"The _law_ , Stiles?"

"Yup! So I better hear you singin--"

"Shhhh!! It's starting!" Kira said, whapping Stiles' thigh a few times in anticipation. The strains of music started, and then it was time. "This is what you give me to work with..."

They were both singing, but that was totally fine. If Kira was as into Disney movies as Stiles thought she might be, they'd be doing this as often as he could manage. Another day they could figure out who was going to sing what; this time, it was fine, better even, that they were singing together.

Peter did chime in, softly, whenever there was more than one person singing... at least at first. And during those few lines he condescended to sing, he looked like he was sucking on lemons. Once though, he looked down while Stiles was looking up at him, and maybe he realized that Stiles was happier than he'd been in a long time. The sour expression on his face waned, and he set his pizza aside to start carding one hand through Stiles' hair.

And then Mulan's grandmother started to give her all the things that were supposed to help her catch a husband... and Peter was singing the lines perfectly and clearly. Kira and Stiles turned to look at each other, both of them wide-eyed, and then they cracked. They fell over each other laughing, and Stiles could feel smugness radiating from his wolf. He was going to be a jerk about it all later when they were going to sleep, but Stiles thought it was worth it. He could stand the teasing and the way Peter would lord it over him, because it was turning out to be a pretty great day.

Stiles and Kira sang 'Reflection' all kinds of out of tune, and Stiles felt every wince Peter made. Whenever they needed a drink refill, Peter was the one to fetch it, and he even made popcorn when the pizza and wings ran out. By the time the best song in the movie started - because both he and Kira agreed that it was - Peter even allowed Kira and Stiles to pull him up off the couch. As Shang, Peter had a decent singing voice but he really didn't put a lot of heart into the impromptu dance number that Stiles and Kira forced on him. When Kira grabbed the remote and started the song over again, sweetly threatening that they would go through it as many times as it took, Peter did a lot better that second time.

He growled his way through the third time, and after the fourth he snarled and simply walked out of the house. The door slammed behind him, leaving Kira and Stiles staring after him. Kira was the one who gave a tiny giggle first, which made Stiles snort. She clapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. For the second time that day, they lost the battle against laughter, sliding to the floor in the process. From there they finished the movie, scarfing down popcorn and going through a two liter and a half of soda while they did.

Eventually the credits rolled, and Stiles felt a pit open up in his stomach. That was it - Kira had only come over because Stiles had suggested they watch Mulan. Now she would leave, and maybe she wouldn't come back. Maybe they wouldn't have Disney days after all. Maybe this had all just been one big fluke.

"Is Call of Duty the only game you have? Because I failed hard at that, but I like fighting games."

"... yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm not due home until dinner, so I have an hour or so before I have to leave. So... fighting game?"

"Fighting game," Stiles agreed quickly, crawling over toward the console. "Is Marvel vs. Capcom okay?"

"Definitely! Do you like superhero stuff too? Because Scott wasn't very interested and Malia doesn't even really know what superheros are, and Lydia just kind of rolled her eyes at me. Do you--"

"Marvel or DC?"

"Depends? I mean, DC always does better cartoons, but the movies that Marvel's done have been way better, and it's kind of a toss-up when it comes to the comics."

"... acceptable answer," Stiles allowed with a nod. "And yeah, Scotty isn't really interested. He tried to be for me," back when they brothers, anyway. "But they just aren't his thing. Also, we really need to get Malia caught up on pop culture. When school starts up, she'll be battling math again... we should give her something happy in exchange."

"I'll make sure to bring her along next time then. I just wasn't sure... I know you two have, ah..."

"It was a really weird time for both of us, and Eichen House..." Stiles shuddered, wishing briefly that Peter hadn't left. "I think we both needed something to hold onto, because that place just stripped everything away. But it's..."

"Hey, it's alright," Kira said as she reached out and laid a hand on his arm. "I wasn't trying to be all... I wasn't judging you or anything. I just wasn't sure if you two are talking again."

"I don't know if we are either. She was kind of upset at me after... anyway. It'd be awesome if she joined us, if she wanted to. I know she's pretty close to Scott, and Scott's not--"

"Oh! No, it's not like that. She's still just trying to learn to shift. They aren't close or anything. Scott is... I don't know. He's confusing. He misses her, and he's confusing, and I think we should just play the game because I came to hang out, not talk about pack stuff. I want us to be friends, Stiles, and not just because of all the supernatural stuff. Now let's go. I'm gonna kick your butt."

"Dude. I think not. I am so good at this game, you don't even know."

"Listen, I'm as good at this game as I am bad at Call of Duty. I'm gonna win."

"Bring it on!"

"Oh, it's already been brought-en."

"... you are my platonic soulmate and I love you." Kira only giggled at his dramatic declaration, probably because she didn't know how much truth was in the words. He didn't really believe in soulmates or anything, but he was totally digging Kira. Not in an 'I want to date you' way, but absolutely in an 'I would hide bodies for you because you're a great friend' kind of way.

It was weird and sucky that all it took to earn 'hide the bodies' privileges these days was spending one afternoon with him. Used to be a lot harder to earn any kind of loyalty from him. Used to be that only his dad and Scott could count on him that way.

God, he missed Scott.

~.~.~

"Kira can come over any time."

"Wow, thanks for the permission, zombie-wolf. You don't even live here, or at least you keep saying you don't. I mean, half of my dresser is filled with your clothes and you have a toothbrush in the bathroom and your stupid hair products take up most of the counter space there too, but fine. You don't live here. Which means you don't get to tell me who can and can't come over."

Maybe Peter was curled up at his back, one arm anchored around Stiles' waist, but Stiles could still tell that his wolf was rolling his eyes. "That may be true, but anyone I don't approve of will always run the risk of feeling my claws at their throat."

"Dude. Still not your house. You don't get to kill anyone without my say-so. Kill people in your own apartment." The silence that fell after the edict was too thoughtful for Stiles' taste, so he quickly backtracked. "That is so not permission to like, kidnap people and take them to your place to kill them. Trespassers only. Or Hunters that aren't Chris, I guess. But only if they're hunting you!"

"Sweetheart, I'm starting to think you don't want me to kill anyone at all."

"Not without discussing it with me first, anyway. Again, unless it's self defense because you're not allowed to leave me."

"Never," Peter whispered, breath hot against the back of Stiles' neck. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me Mieczyslaw."

Stiles couldn't help the shiver that ran through him when Peter used his real name. Nobody had called him that, not since... not in a really long time. On Peter's lips it seemed both sacred and something vaguely obscene. He wasn't sure if he loved or hated that his wolf both knew and could pronounce it properly.

"Shut up," he told Peter weakly. "I'm not 'stuck' with you. You aren't a barnacle dude. Did you know that barnacles have - proportionally - the largest penis out of all the animals?" When Peter huffed out a laugh against his neck, Stiles felt himself turn red and he was suddenly, intimately aware of all the places where Peter's body was pressed against his. "... okay, that was maybe not the most appropriate fact to throw out there right now."

"Oh, I find it _remarkably_ appropriate," Peter purred before rolling his hips, and holy crap. Stiles' face was burning, as were his ears and the back of his neck. It was the only time Peter had ever done anything even remotely sex-related, and Stiles was at a complete loss as to how he should respond.

And oh, hey, little Stiles - no, not little, because he wasn't... but that wasn't the issue. The issue was, for the first time since the Nogitsune, certain parts of his anatomy were taking an interest in the proceedings.

Before everything had happened, before Peter had started sitting outside of his window every night so he could be there for him, Stiles would have been sure that Peter would press that advantage. He would have expected Peter to go all bad-touch on him, because Peter was evil and manipulative and terrible.

But now? Now he wasn't even surprised when Peter chuckled again before nuzzling Stiles' neck. Then he settled back in his usual position and gave Stiles a gentle squeeze. "Go to sleep, Stiles. Turn off that beautiful mind of yours and just... sleep."

"Mmm. Hey Peter?"

"Yes?"

"If I asked you what you were scheming, would you tell me?"

"Stiles, I'm hurt. I don't _scheme_."

"Right. Sure. So you're not planning anything that has to do with Kira? Because I'm pretty sure I saw the wheels begin to turn in _your_ beautiful, diabolical mind."

"I feel like I should have a cat in my lap for this discussion," Peter said thoughtfully before burying his nose in Stiles' hair and breathing deep. "It isn't a scheme if that helps. I simply may have a way to help her find answers about her abilities. But I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to get my hands on it, and I'd hate to raise her hopes or yours. So rest easy - there's nothing diabolical about this plan. Probably. Unless I have to menace my way through any obstacles."

"Just remember--"

"Yes yes, no killing without your permission. Now go to sleep."

"Mmm. Don't let me hurt anyone."

"No one who doesn't deserve it," Peter countered, making him smile.

"Self-defense only. ... Peter?"

His wolf knew what he wanted, what he needed, without Stiles having to say anything else. His lips went to the back of Stiles' neck, and strong, elegant fingers wrapped around his wrist - they should be calloused, those fingers. Peter pretended to be a man of leisure but he was also a man who worked for what he wanted. His too-smooth fingers were always a little bit jarring, a subtle reminder that he was so much more than human. "I still want you, Stiles," Peter murmured against his skin. "After everything, I would still offer you the bite. I would be honored to have you as a beta, to have you in my pack. Any Alpha would be lucky to have you."

Stiles didn't believe those words, not really. He was weak, tainted by the Nogitsune and the only way a pack would accept him was if he could make himself useful. But _Peter_ believed what he was saying, and that was enough to soothe Stiles to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://tahlreth.tumblr.com) where I reblog stuff without tagging it. <3 Come say hi, drop me a prompt, whatevs. <3


End file.
